


For Lady Galadriel

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn has passed, Arwen has left, and Legolas can no longer deny the sea calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lady Galadriel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gimli and Legolas being bros
> 
> This was originally much longer, but I wasn’t happy with most of it. This ended up being the only thing to survive the cut.

Legolas was the last elf to see her. The Evenstar said her goodbyes to her children. None of them cried; they had prepared themselves for their mother’s fate. The light of Arwen Undómiel had faded. She went out of the city, denying the offered horse. She would not subject the animal to her end.

By his side Eldarion watched until he could no longer see her. But Legolas’ eyes let him see further. He stayed longer than the new king, a certain dwarf by his side. Even though Gimli had been the first of the three to lose sight of her, he stayed.

The dwarf was old now, his red hair turned grey. He moved slower than in his youth. They had been friends so long now that Legolas did not even need to think about slowing his gate so his friend could keep up. He had watched Gimli and Aragorn grow old. He had watched them with Arwen, and even though they both knew this was the fate of mortal races, as the days flew away much too fast their hearts grew heavy.

Now Aragorn was gone, and Arwen had left to follow after. Now the sea calling echoed loudly in his heart, and Legolas knew he could no longer ignore it.

Gimli knew it as well. “You will be going then?” the dwarf asked when Legolas finally turned away from the wall.

“Aye,” Legolas answered after a moment. The thought of leaving Gimli was the only thing holding him back. If only Gimli could come with him…but Gimli was Elf Friend, so why could he not. Elves were by nature not impulsive, but what Legolas did next was exactly that. “You could come with me.”

Gimli scoffed, the sound making Legolas’ lips twitch upwards in a soft smile. “And be surrounded by elves for the rest of my days?”

“Come now, surely by now you have seen the error in your original opinion.”

It was a testament to Gimli’s age that he sighed instead of continuing to banter. “Aye.”

Legolas placed a hand on the dwarf’s shoulder. “The Lady Galadriel would be glad to see you once more.”

It took a moment before Gimli responded. “I would know peace if I was able to see the Lady once more.”

“You will come then?”

“For the Lady Galadriel.”

“Aye, for Lady Galadriel.” The two friends shared bittersweet smiles. “Come my friend, there are preparations to make.”


End file.
